green eyed scarlett
by icclenomi
Summary: second in my allan a dale hurt-a-thon trilogy. sequel to "the importance of hearing" spoilers for s2. when will returns from the holy land, he finds the gang rather different to how he left them.
1. Chapter 1

_spoilers *s2* and also for my other fic which is the prequal to this. The importance of heraing- it is suggested you read that first.  
characters: Will, Much, allan, Robin, John, Djaq, guy and a random girl lol  
warnings: some violence_

They were going to steal a chest from inside the sheriff's chambers. This was the newest and brightest plan from Robin's imagination. Despite the resistance from certain members of the group, the raid was going ahead. Will and Djaq had barely recovered from the shock of the last plan- it had been quick and it seemed they had almost gotten in the way- but then that plan had been made for four men, not the six that took part. Djaq knew Will was jealous, even if he would never admit it to himself or anyone else. He looked at Allan and Much joking with each other and patting each other on the back, and he was jealous- Allan had been his friend- Much hadn't even liked him for God's sake! They hadn't found out what had happened while thy were in the Holy Land, it didn't seem like a topic any of the others wanted to discuss, whatever it was it had obviously cleared the air between them as the four were a tighter knit group, and even though they tried to include Will and Djaq in their conversations, some of things they spoke of went straight over their heads.

"... and then Allan said;"

"I'm not bein' funny- but I don't think that's what spoons were made for!" Much and Allan laughed as they spoke, Robin and John obviously getting the joke, Will looking on sadly. "Listen, me and Much was gonna go to the Dog later, you guys in?"

Wait, Much and Allan going to the pub... together... but Much hates pubs! Djaq spoke up, eyeing Will.

"I think Will is probably looking for a break from my company."

"Great, you comin', mate?" Will looked to Djaq who nodded.

"Yeah. Sound's good." With a grin Allan turned back to Much as they made their way to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_part 2_

Whilst in the castle Will could hear Much and Allan whispering to each other. He tried to focus on what he was supposed to be doing- but their chattering was really distracting- they weren't focussed on the task in hand! That's what was bugging him. It had to be- they were putting everybody at risk. Everyone that was him, and Djaq and... Robin. When had Much ever put Robin in danger? If anything he kept him out of it. Will was going quietly insane over what had taken place whist he and Djaq were in the Holy Land. It had completely changed the dynamic of the group- when leaving the Holy Land the pairs were very apparent- 'Robin and Much' and 'Allan and John'- that was who they would pair up with in situations and yet, Robin and John were off on a two-man mission whilst Much and Allan were joking around outside. Will had had enough. Their chatter was completely unnecessary, he began walking over to where they were when Allan suddenly turned around and looked to the corridor, his face paled and glancing at Will about to walk out from his hiding spot he jumped out and raced down the corridor. Confused for a second Will stopped, it was only when he heard Gisborne's voice calling for guards and he saw black leather run past him that he realised what had happened.

You stupid sod! You stupid... I cannot believe you did that! Allan ran furiously through the castle corridors, jumping over a maid he realised she would be trampled and so he pushed her to the wall ignoring her indignant look at being pushed around, her face fell quickly as an arrow whizzed past them. What is it with people and shooting arrows? They never seemed to hit their target, apart from where Robin was concerned. As the maid screamed Allan made a quick decision and stood over her, shielding her from the arrow fire- but it was not an arrow which hurt Allan a Dale, it was a sword- a black sword. 


	3. Chapter 3

_part 3_

"Robin! Change of plan!" Robin turned to see Much, Djaq and Will running towards him. Where was...

"Allan?" Abandoning the plan Robin and John joined the others, listening out for voices.

"Take him to the dungeons- don't worry about being careful with him. And be on your look out- if the boy is here Hood can't be far." The sound of someone being dragged away echoed in the outlaws' heads. Will gulped as he felt guilt creeping up on him. This showed him how much Allan truly had changed that he would sacrifice himself in order that others didn't get caught. He felt ashamed that he was going over there to reprimand them for putting others at risk- when that is precisely what he had done in the process.

Will and Much would get him out whilst the other provided a distraction. Who could resist chasing Robin Hood after all? And all was going well until the two of them got to the dungeons and found themselves being seized by hidden guards, Guy walking through the door with a smirk on his face.

"I might've known you'd want him back- wouldn't want him giving me any little secrets now would you?"

"You... are revolting! You truly are-"

"Shut up. Put them in with the other one." With a dismissive hand wave Guy strode from the room, happy in catching another two outlaws. Will and Much however, were far from happy, particularly when they got thrown into a cell with Allan, who at this point was sitting propped up against a wall holding his leg. The two men rushed straight to his side and Much began to look him over with as much care and haste as he could muster.

"Much, don' worry- 'mfine." Much ignored Allan's talking and pulled up his trouser leg and winced in sympathy.

"The same leg?" Allan paley nodded and let his head rest on the wall behind him.

"'m sorry lads, my fault your in here." At this Will had to speak up.

"no! No, it's not your fault allan, it's mine- you wouldn't have had to-" but allan seemed not to hear Will's frantic voice.

"m so sorry. Sorry..." It was on account of Will's quick reflexes that Allan didn't hit the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

okay so heres another part- this one has horrid violence so if you dont like it urm..well its pretty much in the last bit- i'll warn you.

part 4

It should not have taken them this long. How bad had allan been hurt? Were they finding it difficult to get him out or...? Robin waited restlessly in Nottingham with two of his gang, they would give them five more minutes... five more...where were they? Watching the castle they saw a young girl climb over the wall and into Nottingham, searching for something or someone. She was whispering.

"Robin of Locksley? Robin hood? No need to show yourself, but your men have been captured. I shouldn't be here...but you give me mam food every week without fail and... they were being taken from the dungeon last I saw- I'm not sure what the master is planning to do. One of them looks in a bad way. I must return before I am found to be gone or I'll have a beating. Thanking you muchly."

"Wait." Robin stepped out from the shadows. "Why do you work at the castle?"

"Robin of Locksley..." he nodded. "because me mam and brothers need support."

"Can we not give them that? You don't have to-"

"But you see I must. If for any reason you have to stop making drops I need to be able to support them. I don't want me brothers to be forced to work- I won't see it done."

"If we were to drop a little more money to your mother's house every week, and you put it away somewhere safe- save it. Then before long you will have enough saved money to live off for a long time. You wouldn't need to work at the castle you could go back to..."

"Sewing. I made dresses and the like." Robin nodded. He pulled out a small bag and handed it to the girl.

"Which house?"

What had Much meant? 'Same leg'... he watched as Much tried to get Allan to awaken to no prevail and found he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Much realised he could not awken allan at present he turned to will.

"What did you mean when you said it was your fault?" He hung his head at the question as he felt all of his feelings bubbling to the surface. Everything he had felt toward Much and Allan's friendship, being an outsider and not knowing what had happened just bursting to get out. "will?"

"It was just... I mean you two hated each other when I last saw you." Much, seeming to know where this was going wordlessly nodded. "you could barely stand the sight of Allan- him and me were good friends, or were before he... and when me and Djaq returned I thought that was what we were coming back to- but everything has changed. I know something had to have happened whilst we were away but I don't know what it was and you guys have all these jokes and- since when do you like going to the pub?" Much blinked after hearing Will speak so much. He processed what he had just heard and began slowly.

"We never meant to make you feel like... like you were on the outside but-"

"So..." Came the loud voice of Gisborne. "I guess we know which of the three of you would make the most impact."

"Wh...what?" Much asked, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Well I was going to take the younger one- seeing him squirm might've brought some truths come to the surface, but after this... it seems you are only here... because of a common friendship."

"Gisborne, don't you dare!" Much spoke with a soft threatening voice.

"Don't I?" He paused for a moment looking into Much's face. "Bring the small one."

"no." the guards accompanying Gisborne opened the cell and moved to get Allan. "no you cannot do this!"

Guy smirked as his plan was already having effect on the outlaws. He commanded the guards to bring the two of them also and they found themselves once again being dragged through the castle.

this bit is a tad more violent, nothing too graphic, but violent nonetheless...

_  
"what to use, what to use..." Guy smirked as he looked around the chamber. "What is one to use when one has so many toys? No answer? Well... I think we best get everything ready, for a start- he needs to be concious."  
Before Much and Will could even protest Guy hit Allan in the face, earning a moan. They looked up at Gisborne with pure hatred in their eyes. What could have possibly happened in his past to make him so evil, so twisted? They weren't getting the answer to that question, they probably never would. But it appeared Gisborne had made his mind up about what to do.  
"I think we'll start with the boot." The boot? What is the boot? From the was Guy was looking, it could not be good. He brought over a large metal object and opened it; a boot shaped object, with small spikes on the inside. "This is the boot- I'm going to put this boot on our little friend over there- and everytime I dont get an answer I like, we#re going to tighten it around his foot, if necessary until it is completely crushed."  
"No..." Came the whispers, no he cannot, would not do this... Then as if to prove his point he dragged Allan until he was sitting just in front of them and clamped the boot around his injured leg, Allan cried out and tried to reach forward to get it off, but Guy held him back. Allan was then bound so that he could not move and the two other outlaws could constantly see his face as Guy continued.  
"look, lads... jus... don tell im... don tell im nuffin... i'm fine, i'm golden...just-"  
"allan..." he was already slurring his words, worrying the men greatly  
"Where is Hood's camp?" The following scream would forever echo inside Will's head._


	5. Chapter 5

_part 5_

Robin's planning to get three of his comrades out of the castle was not going well- they had to imagine that they may not be able to walk out themselves, three of them supporting three injured men and fighting their way out did not seem like a plan that would work, so they tried to think of other ways- the problem was, if they weren't injured now- in the time it took to plan and execute a backup plan, they could become injured. It was a dilemma- unfortunately, they had to be sure they could get them all out, so instead they had a cart, and a front of working for the castle. Hoping the plan would work Robin and Djaq hid within the frame of the cart whilst Little John drove. This had better work, they'd been inside long enough and Robin had already seen too many good men die.

The two of them were left alone for over an hour before they heard anything of Allan- it seemed Gisborne thought it would break them easier if they could not even see what was happening to Allan. In actual fact, he decided at this time to toy with them, once they were out of the room, he hit Allan. Allan clamped his mouth shut and refused to shout, scream or even make a noise. Guy realised quite soon what he was trying to do and ...'gently' informed him that if he did not scream his friends would suffer so Allan screamed. Guy whipped the ground and Allan screamed, hating himself every second for making his friends worry. Why did they have to come after him? Why did they have to be there too? It was much easier to be tortured when you didn't have to worry about other people being hurt. To bring him suddenly out of his thoughts, Guy turned the whip on Allan's back sending him crashing to the floor- in the cells, the boys were anxiously wondering why the screaming had suddenly ceased.


	6. Chapter 6

_part 6_

Will could no longer keep it inside, he just cried and cried. Much held onto him, as if by comforting Will, the pain sitting inside his own chest would disappear. They could hear screams coming in sobs from within the chamber and they tried to block it out, but each scream pierced a part of their souls. They each wished for it to stop, but when it did the feeling that replaced their torment was ten times worse, they found themselves willing there to be a cry, any indication at all that-

"Put him back with the others." The voice was heard, the smirk was seen and the anger was felt. Allan was thrown unceremoniously to the cell floor, the guard removing the boot before quickly scarpering, leaving what was left of Allan's foot to bleed out onto the cold floor. Much and Will removed their scarves as they rushed to his side, there was just so much blood... They didn't even think how Allan would be able to keep up with everyone- how he would survive if he could not walk, all they could think was how to keep his life inside him- it kept on following out in torrents before Much finally told Will to pull the make shift bandages as tight as they would go. Will shook his head, but Much explained exactly why, he shook his head- that would hurt him more! But if he did not push down hard Allan could die- pain is temporary-death is forever, so apologising to the grimey man lying, head on Much's knees, he pulled the bandages tight. Robin. Robin, we need you...

They had gotten in- that was one bit over and done- now to make their way to the dungeons... this route was far too familiar to the outlaws for their liking, but they each tried to ignore it. They thought about the cart outside, hoping desperately that they wouldn't need it. Hopefully it wouldn't be seized if they did. Th first thing they noticed as they got nearer to the dungeons was the lack of sound... usually there was some sort of torture going on, some sound coming from the area, it only made the outlaws uneasy, were they still there? Were they now dead? Their pace quickened without their noticing until they came to the near-empty dungeons, only three prisoners, one of which was a very unhealthy tinge of grey.


	7. Chapter 7

_part 7_

The boys barely noticed that they had company. They were whispering to Allan, Much holding onto Allan's leg, Will frantically rubbing his arms. He was virtually drowning in clothing as the boys had taken off the majority of theirs, presumably to keep him as warm as they could. Robin pulled out the key that Allan had 'acquired' but one week ago and proceeded to unlock the door- this movement caused the boys in the cell to react as Much moved between the door and Allan, and Will sprung to his feet, fists clenched.

"Have to go through us first this time."

"Oh, Will..." The sight of Will and Much brought both pride at their protectiveness and sorrow at the thought of what had brought them to this point.

"R...Robin?" Hands were lowered. Djaq and John breezed past the two as Robin pulled Will into a fierce embrace, allowing the trembling boy to release his anguish. He watched the others as they knelt next to Allan, Djaq looked at his foot and could not contain the sob that overcame her. Little John turned to Robin and shook his head. Once again he scooped up the boy like a babe and gave Robin a grim look as they prepared to leave the cursed place as soon as possible. Much and Will found themselves subconsciously pairing up with one another as they made their way outside. Lucky, thought Robin, that only one was injured. The cart had been seized and the alarm bells were ringing. Come on lads. Lets go home. 


	8. Chapter 8

_part 8_

Robin was pacing as they waited. It was driving John mad, why wouldn't he stop pacing? Why could he not sit still and wait like the rest of them? Much and Will were sat together, just sat looking in the direction of the camp, as if they expected them both to come out as happy and healthy as anything. He would have to make sure what happened in the dungeon was brought out in the open. It did not work to have secrets in the gang, they had opened up before and become all the stronger, but then they had shut things away again. He sighed- why was it always Allan they were praying for? He supposed it was something to do with Gisborne, Allan he said that Gisborne held traitors as the lowest of the low- but only of course if they had betrayed him. So whilst he hated the rest of them, he truly despised Allan. Hearing a soft sob he turned to see Much leading Will away into some trees presumably for privacy. He understood, no man liked to be seen at his weakest. As he wondered how Djaq was getting on, he heard rustling coming from the direction of the camp, someone was coming... Djaq walked through to where they were waiting and gave a kind of sad shrug.

"I can do nothing more, it is up to Allah." She looked around. "where is Will and Much?"

"we're here." The men returned, puffy eyed, but otherwise tearless. "what's happening?"  
They looked to Robin.

"we wait." The gang walked back to the camp, and tried not to watch Allan as he lay there unmoving. It was Will who broke the silence.

"What actually happened when we were gone? I've heard bits and pieces but..." The outlaws wordlessly formed a circle so everybody was seen before they began. Robin started the ball rolling.

"I made a mistake. A big one. Gisborne found our old camp, and when me and John got back we saw Much on the floor and Gisborne in the camp...We...I.. drove Gisborne away and... accused Allan of once again betraying us. I... drove him from the camp and ..."

"He was captured." Robin nodded.

"It wasn't until Much woke up that we got the truth." Will looked to Much.

"He gave away his position to warn me, fought Gisborne and refused to rejoin him..." Will found Djaq's hand slipping into his own. Robin took over from Much once more, his voice slightly cracking.

"He was tortured. Because of me, because of my mistake. And... we got him out and...I caught Gisborne, brought him here... He.. I ... didn't help much there." Will knew enough now. If they had a further heart-to-heart that was their business so he nodded. It could wait.

thats right thats where it ends!! mwahahahahaha 

_sequel on the way_


End file.
